memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dagger of the Mind
| date = 2266 | stardate = 2715.1 | episode = TOS season 1x10 | production = 6149-11 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 1 by James Blish }} "Dagger of the Mind" was the 11th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 10th episode of the show's first season, first aired on 3 November 1966. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 1 by James Blish. References Characters Episode characters :Tristan Adams • • Eli • Fields • James • Karl • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Lethe • Leonard McCoy • Helen Noel • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Simon Van Gelder • Vinci (?) • unnamed Humans • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]]) Novelization characters :Tristan Adams • James T. Kirk • Lethe • Leonard McCoy • Helen Noel • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Simon Van Gelder Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Tantalus V (Tantalus system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Stockholm, Sweden (Earth) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room • medical lab • sickbay Planetary locales ;Tantalus V : Tantalus colony Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • intercom • starship • viewscreen • medical kit • medical tricorder • sensors • transporter • tricorder • electoencephalograph • library computer • neural neutralizer • phaser pistol Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Central Bureau of Penology • nitrogen Ranks and titles :assistant • captain • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • crewman • director • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • weapons officer • tactical officer • medical officer Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon • Christmas • communicator • delta rhythm • delta wave • electroencephalograph • neural neutralizer • phaser • radiology • schizophrenia • brandy • Christmas • delta wave • penal colony • tranquilizing drug Chronology ;prior to 2266 : Kirk attends the Christmas party. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 2715.1, 2266 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Tantalus. Appendices Related media thumb|Tantalus surface. )}} * ** Depicts maps of Tantalus. Adaptations star Trek 1 (novel).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1. blish1.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. blish1a.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgi).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgiNEW).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. der unwirkliche MacCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Der unwirkliche MacCoy. der unwirkliche McCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Der unwirkliche McCoy. enterprise1.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Enterprise 1. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Conscience of the King". tOSvol6LaserDisc.jpg|Laserdisc release with "The Corbomite Maneuver". Images Episode images tantalus V.jpg|Tantalus V. tOS planet.jpg|Tantalus V. tantalus surface.jpg|The surface of Tantalus V. simon Van Gelder.jpg|Simon Van Gelder. helen Noel.jpg|Helen Noel. mindMeld.jpg|Spock and Van Gelder mind melding. tristan Adams.jpg|Dr. Tristan Adams. lethe.jpg|Lethe. Adaptation images ent1701 Blish1.jpg|The . jtk Blish1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock Blish1a.jpg|Spock. uhura Blish1.jpg|Nyota Uhura. ent1701 Blish1a.jpg|The Enterprise. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701blish1corgi.jpg|The Enterprise. der unwirkliche MacCoy crew.jpg|The crew. der unwirkliche McCoy crew.jpg|The crew. jtkGoldmann1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmann1a.jpg|Spock. ent1701blish9.jpg|The Enterprise. jtkGoldmannCOLL.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmannCOLL.jpg|Spock. jtkENT1.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockENT1.jpg|Spock. ent1701 ENT1.jpg|The . ent1701st1-IT.jpg|The . sT1crew.jpg|James T. Kirk and Janice Rand. spockST1FR.jpg|Spock. phaserST1FR.jpg|A phaser. spockENT1701st1nl.jpg|Spock and the . ent1701st1-JP.jpg|The . ST1JPart.jpg|Character art. ST1HbArt.jpg|Character art. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The Enterprise. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Timeline | type2 = episode | series2 = TOS | format2 = epair | before2 = | after2 = The Corbomite Maneuver | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 1 | image = file:blish1.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = Charlie's Law | after3 = The Unreal McCoy | prevpocket = | nextpocket = | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = | adafter1 = | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1